


the doctor x male reader

by thevvloggun



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevvloggun/pseuds/thevvloggun
Summary: we need more of the doctor x male reader so here i am, pls note that i am indeed a female so im just writing these based off my imagination nfndjesosneoqjebsosb.—this is also posted on wattpad under the username thevvloggun:)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Male Character(s), Ninth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Original Male Character(s), Twelfth Doctor/Reader, the doctor/male reader
Kudos: 5





	1. 11 | new body

**Author's Note:**

> please leave suggestions and comments! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 10th doctor regenerates into the 11th doctor.

y/n = your name  
e/c = eye color  
t/n = town name

y/n's pov

"doctor are you alright?" i asked worriedly as the doctor seemed to be in pain.

"i'm fine y/n, no need to worry about me." he gave a small smile and a nod towards me whilst we made our way back to the tardis.

i was walking in front of the doctor and smiled when i saw the big blue police box in front of me, i heard a loud groan from behind me and i quickly turned my head and saw him on the ground. i ran over to him and bent down to his angle.

"doctor!? are you okay, you better not say no because you're clearly in pain." i told him and he didn't reply with a witty remark like usual so i put my arms under his armpits and basically dragged him back to the tardis and closed the doors once we got back inside. once the doors were closed i turned around and saw the doctor glowing from head to toe. i frantically ran over to him but then got knocked back into the wall.

the doctor's pov

i am regenerating. i don't want to. i like this body. i don't want y/n to think i'm a different person based on my new appearance. i was worried and scared. scared. that's a new one. i love y/n. i didn't get to tell him yet. i want to. i need to. curse this bloody regeneration. 

i was on the floor of the tardis when y/n shut the doors and he turned around and his eyes widened once he saw me, it was probably from the glowing. he ran over to me and tried to get near me but got blasted away and got knocked into the wall. i tried to turn my head to look over to see if he was okay but he wasn't moving. i panicked and tried to stop the regeneration from happening and i slowly crawled over to y/n. 

once i got close to him he didn't get pushed away. that's good that means i'm not glowing anymore. i touched y/n's arm but he didn't budge, i checked his pulse and he was breathing. thank god. i scooted over so i was leaning against the wall next to him and i wrapped my arms around his waist for comfort. then my body felt like it was burning up and my sight went black.

y/n's pov

i woke up with a groan as i rubbed my head, thinking i might have a small concussion from the blast. once i got my senses back i felt something around my waist and i looked down and a pair of arms were there. i looked to the person next me and it was a man. doctor?? no way it couldn't be him! well, he's wearing the same clothes as the doctor. but he looks totally different! is this what a regeneration is? changing the whole body? 

i stumbled while trying to stand up and fell back down to the floor which caught the attention of the man and he jerked awake. when he awoke he stopped for a second.

"no no no this is not what i wanted!" he cried.

"u-uhm..." i mumbled to myself but the man must've heard me and he looked at me with his hazel like eyes. which were indeed breathtaking, i was staring and the man coughed to get me out of trance. i blushed a little and turned my head away.

"y/n are you okay?" the man asked quietly as he made his way over to me and i moved back a little bit then looked into his eyes again. the doctor. it is him. i knew it. his eyes never change.

"d-doctor?" i stuttered as he crouched down and looked into my e/c eyes. he held out his hand and i quickly grabbed it as he pulled me up so i was standing.

"you look different." i told him.

"ah yes unfortunately i regenerated, i really didn't want to though..." he said and looked down at his feet.

"so this is regeneration? honestly that's pretty cool!" i exclaimed and smiled.

"really? you think so? and h-how did you recognize me?" he questioned.

"well for one you're wearing the same clothes you were before." i giggled softly.

"second, i could tell by your eyes, you're eyes still look the same. every time i look into them i see the amazing and wonderful man you are and that i love." my eyes widened when i said the last part and so did his.

"i uhm- yeah i've gotta go, bye!-" i tried running to the tardis doors but a hand was grabbing my arm and pulling me back. i looked back and it was the doctor, i stopped struggling and he let go of me.

"doctor, i-i'm sorry i really didn't mean it i-" 

"i love you too." he said quickly and my mouth hung open in shock.

"y-you do?! w-why why me? im just some guy you picked off the streets of t/n. why would you?-" i was cut off by a pair of lips on mine, the doctor's. he was kissing me. and i was panicking. i kissed him back once i knew what was happening and i wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him in closer. 

his arms snaked around my waist and i slightly moaned then started blushing furiously once i realized what i did. i let go of his lips and he looked at me and smiled brightly. new teeth. beautiful smile. he kissed my cheek and let go of my waist. 

"does that answer your question?" he smirked and i almost fell to my knees when he did that.

"i- yes that does thank you." i smirked back. 

later bc time skips r cool ig...

me and the doctor were cuddled on the couch in the living room watching harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban.

"if sirius was real i would definitely give him a shag." i stated as the doctor chuckled.

"i find that lupin guy quite attractive." he nodded towards the screen where remus lupin was.

"hope he's not as attractive as me, don't want him stealing my man." i said and i looked back to the doctor who was smiling.

"never! no one could ever beat your beauty y/n." he said proudly and i blushed.

"you're cute when you blush." he grinned.

"oh stop it!" i whisper shouted and he laughed.

(10 generating into 11 if anyone got confused)  
give me some more ideas and which doctors you would like to see!


	2. 10 | reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on the song ‘reflections’ by the neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! please give me some ideas if you enjoy these.

y/n = your name  
e/c = eye color

this is based on the song ‘reflections’ by the neighbourhood.

y/n’s pov

i was listening to some music with my earbuds in my room in my house, unfortunately not in my room on the tardis. i wish i was there it’s much more comfortable then at my house. i was shuffling through my playlist when reflections by the neighbourhood came on and i started singing along to it, the song reminding me of the doctor. not hearing a wheezing like sound coming from behind me.

“where have you been? do you know when you’re coming back?”  
“cause since you’ve been gone, i’ve got along, but i’ve been sad.”  
“i tried to put it out for you to get, could’ve, should’ve but you never did”   
“wish you wanted it a little bit, more but it’s a chore for you to give”  
“where have you been? do you know when you’re coming back?”

i was about to sing the next part of the song but i heard nothing, then realized by earbuds were unplugged from my phone. i shook my head and was about to plug them back in but there was a tap on my shoulder and i swear i jumped like 5 feet into the air. i saw a person standing there and i looked up to see their face and it was the doctor. hopefully he didn’t hear me singing because my voice is horrendous.

“oh-um hello.” i smiled a little and waved at him and he smiled back.

“hello y/n.” he replied.

“d-don’t tell me you heard me sing-” 

“i did y/n and i’ve got to say, you have a beautiful voice.” he said in a low-tone.

“really? my voice sounds like i’m about to break some glass.” i laughed.

“was the song about me?” he asked.

“i-uh, would it be bad if i said yes?” i questioned with my head down, staring at my phone in my lap.

“no, never, how long have i been gone? i left you here like 10 minutes ago.” he raised his right brow.

“3 years, 4 months, 16 days, 21 minutes and 9 seconds.” i said quickly.

“yes i have been counting.” i mumbled.

“no no, that can’t be right...” he yelled, and walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. he turned me around so i was facing him and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“y/n, please look at me.” he pleaded as my eyes were still gazing at the ground. i hesitantly looked up and my e/c eyes met his brown ones.

“i’m so sorry, the tardis must’ve taken me to the wrong date, please forgive me.” he begged and he gave me puppy dog eyes, god i hate the puppy dog eyes and he knows that.

“f-fine, but just um- promise me one thing.” i stated and he nodded his head.

“never leave me again.”

“never.”


	3. 12 | drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader becomes drunk and the doctor takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another.

y/n = your name  
n/n = nickname

the doctor's pov

me and you were on the tardis in the bar, i don't know why i added a bar in the tardis, it was a bad idea.

you were on your second bottle of whiskey and you were definitely drunk, i made my way over to you and snatched the bottle from your hands and your head jerked towards me.

"h-Hey! g-give it back!!" he screamed and reached for the bottle.

"no y/n, you've had too much to drink, sleep it off." i said and you pouted.

"b-but PLEASE doctor..." you begged and you gave me your puppy dog eyes but i wasn't going to get fooled by those again, it's happened too much.

"sorry but no y/n, please go sleep in your room or somewhere comfortable." i gave a small smile as i walked out of the room with the bottle of whiskey.

y/n's pov

ugh i hate the doctor! i'm not drunk! 

i took my feet off the stool i was sitting on and tried to stand up but i wobbled back and forth. 

okay, maybe i was drunk.

i eventually fell over on my way to my room aboard the tardis and i heard footsteps from behind me.

"need help?" the voice asked and it was the doctor, of course, he's always there, looking out for me.

"y-yeah." i hiccuped and giggled. the doctor picked me up bridal style and carried me the opposite way of my room. 

"d-doctor you're g-going the wrong way." i whispered into his ear.

"we're going to my quarters y/n." he replied and i gasped loudly.

"y-you didn't even ask m-me for a drink." i teased and he rolled his eyes.

"you're already drunk y/n." he said.

i heard a door open and i assumed we were in the doctor's room. i felt my back hit a soft surface, assuming it was the bed.

"sleep well n/n."


	4. 10, 11 and 12 | jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas if you want! hope you enjoy! <3

y/n = your name

e/c = eye color

y/n's pov with the 12th doctor

i was on the tardis with the doctor and i was sitting aside watching him control the machine. suddenly the whole tardis shook and my body jerked and i fell off the chair i was sitting in.

"uh doctor what's happening?" i asked while he seemed in distress.

"um- nothing is wrong y/n, no need to worry." he sounded doubtful of that statement. 

"did we move?" i questioned and i headed for the tardis door, i opened it and i was faced with a man with brown floppy hair and a bowtie... i thought for a moment thinking bowties are cool. 

"who are you?" i tilted my head at the man and he slapped his hands together before he spoke.

"oh hello!! i am just here looking for the doctor!" he smiled and it was kinda cute...

"uhhh doctor!! some man is here to see you!!" i yelled behind me and the doctor jogged up to me and when he saw the man in front of me his eyes widened.

"do you know him?" i saw the look he gave the strange man and was worried.

"yes... i do." he said quietly and the other man's eyes widened as well.

"who is he?" i asked and they both went to speak at the same time before footsteps were heard coming from behind the man. i looked behind him and saw a strikingly handsome man wearing a suit and converse. once he was more into view i saw that he said spiky brown hair and amber eyes. i knew i was staring for way too long and someone coughed and snapped me out of my trance.

"hey.. wait..." the man with the bowtie said to the REALLY good looking man behind him. 

"you-you're me! wait how come i don't remember this..." the bowtie man said in more of a question and he looked confused. 

"d-doctor..." 

"yes?!" all 3 men replied.

"he's the doctor not you guys." i said and pointed to my doctor.

"i am the doctor!" the spiky haired man exclaimed and he looked at me and stared into my e/c eyes and i blushed and turned away.

"y/n go back inside the tardis." the doctor said.

"why? who are these men? and why are they so attractive?" i said the last part quietly but apparently they all heard me and looked at me and i cursed under my breath.

"ah- ahem.. thank you, i am quite flattered.." the man wearing converse ended his sentence in a question, i think he's wondering my name.

"y/n, my name is y/n." i smiled at both of the other men and winked at them both.

"y/n. tardis. NOW." the doctor shouted and my eyes widened and i ran back into the tardis and looked behind me to see the other men looking worried.

a couple hours later...

i was in the my room of the tardis, laying on my bed and listening to some music. one of my favorite songs, jealous by eyedress came on and i smiled a little.

"you could have anyone you want, why would you want to be with me? i'm not special..." i said the last part of the song multiple times, though the song only says it once in the lyrics. i sighed loudly and rolled over on my bed to face the door and apparently the doctor came at some point. i paused my music and looked up at him.

"y/n..." he whispered and came closer to me, when he did i saw the other 2 men from before behind him.

"doctor who are they? wait they look familiar hold on, they look like yo-"

"oh."

"they're you, from the past." i said and all 3 of them nodded and i got bit flustered.

3 doctors all in MY room?!?!? i feel like i could pass out right now.

"you don't want to know what i am thinking right now." i whispered and smirked, looking up at them and they didn't have any reaction so i'm assuming they didn't hear me. but looking at my doctor, he did. 

"y/n no, that is not a good idea..." he said and i felt like he knew what i was thinking and the other 2 doctors looked at each other with a confused look and they both shrugged.

"so... what do i call you all? saying 'doctor' would be confusing wouldn't it?" i asked.

"you can um, call me peter if you would like y/n." my doctor said and i smiled.

"you can call me matt." the bowtie man said, god bowties are so cool.

"and me david i guess..." the other one said and i just had to check him out again, i got caught in checking david out again and peter snapped his fingers in my face.

"s-sorry i-" i was speechless as david and matt came to sit on the bed with me and peter.

"i- what are you guys doing??"

"hugging our boyfriend." matt said as he came in behind me and hugged me from behind.

"wait... he's mine not yours!" david shouted at matt and stared at him.

"hey guys he's mine, piss off." peter said and hugged me from the side and they both glared at him. my face suddenly felt very hot, 3 very attractive men were all fighting over me, and they're all the same person...

"i-i'm gonna go get something to eat." i say as i wiggle out of peter and matt's embrace, i go to stand up but my arm is pulled down and suddenly a pair of lips are on mine, i immediately close my eyes and i moan a little at the warmth and kiss back. i open my eyes and see it's david. god he was such a good kisser. he kissed for a couple more seconds before david got pushed off of me and a new pair of lips are kissing me, not as good as david so i know it's matt. i didn't kiss back instead gently sat up, pushing matt off of me.

"bowties are cool." i smiled and matt smiled as well.

"yes! finally someone who gets it!" he grinned widely and kissed me on the cheek before going and helping david off the floor that he got pushed onto. i was giggling but the suddenly an arm pulled be back and it was peter.

"doc-peter..."

"they're a handful, i'm sorry about them, definitely both of them kissing you i don't know what they-i was thinking..." peter apologized and i shook my head and took his hands into mine and caressed them gently. 

"it's not your fault peter, and i-uhm actually didn't mind it... david is an amazing kisser." i smirked and peter laughed. 

"what about matt?" he asked.

"ehh... not as good but he's pretty so i don't really care." i smiled and looked at matt and david chatting.

"i think we are all jealous of each other..." peter trailed off. i let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss. david and matt looked our way and smirked slightly. i let go of peter and took in a deep breath.

"wow, i don't think i'll survive this..." all 3 doctors laughed and all went to hell.


End file.
